Witchblade: The Host of Middle Earth
by Chesterhorse1993
Summary: Legolas was chosen by the witchblade as it's first male host and wishes to not leave him. He must deal with the burden and also deal with the evil that wishes to take the witchblade.Now he must use the witchblade to his advantage and protect middle earth.
1. Chapter 1: It's awakening

_Long sought by the gods and bears scars on the woman that wore it, the witchblade. A dangerous weapon said to either have been "God's Creation" or "The Devil's Hand". The person that wears this weapon is said to love the pleasure of killing, but is it good or evil? That's for the bearer to decide for there has been only one male that was able to harness such power. One innocent soul, to not want destruction, but peace. Is this witchblade able to grant him that request?_

It resigns in the shadows in a temple, sheltered away from evil and away from anyone that wishes to harness it's power for the sake of their own selfishness. Instead lays on a small pedal stool in the center room, a small light from the roof shining it. Right now, it wished for a host and was not so picky to even choose a male as it's host for women weren't aloud in that room with it. This grotesque-looking arm sat, alone. The red stone in the center of the back of it's hand had a dark red glow of crimson to it. It's fingers would struggle a bit, but was held down by the leather bounds that held it. The red stone opened up like an eye and shifted it's attention to the door that opened up.

Through that eye, it saw the cursed wizard that banished it to it's lonely prison here. The name of this cursed wizard was Gandalf, but a few others walked in with the wizard. A rough looking sort of person with brown hair to his shoulders, and a stubble to go with his rough appearance, a short person with an orange, braided beard in which this eye paid no attention to those two, but instead looked at the third person that was with the wizard. A pointy eared figure, long white arms and hands rounded up into fists swayed in fluid motion by his thin figure. Long blonde hair that dressed his back in yellow and eyes of a blue hue and could probably pierce the very soul of one. On his back he carried a small quiver with a load of arrows, possibly to a point where no matter how many he shot, he still had enough to shoot down his foes. At his sides, on the right fist he carried a bow, his slender, but tough fingers curled around it. The eye looked away and closed it's eye back up again as if it had been in an eternal slumber for nearly a decade.

"Is this the weapon that has come to your attention Gandalf" asked the rough looking man, as he rubbed his thumb and index finger on the stubble on his chin.

"Indeed it is, scars the women that bear it and causes great fear into those who go against it, Aragorn" Gandalf said, as he put his staff down.

"It could be used for good if we chose the right woman for it. We can protect middle earth if we use it correctly" said the small dwarf.

"You hold your tongue, Gimli. It shall be used for neither side, evil nor good. I don't wish to see this thing on anyone nor do I wish for this thing to used to it's highest potential" Gandalf said, giving the cobble stone floor.

"I can defiantly sense the darkness that lingers on it. It quiet disturbs me to believe this was used once" Legolas said, as he circled the pedal stool, looking down at it.

"Indeed, the witchblade is a dangerous weapon and could possibly put kingdoms to ruin" Gandalf said, his eyes looking up at the pointy eared figure.

"Well, isn't there someway to destroy it if you don't wish to use it" asked Gimli, with utter annoyance.

"It can't be destroyed. Anyone that tried to destroy it will wind up dead because of it" Gandalf said, looking back down at the witchblade.

"What do you propose we do with it, Gandalf" Aragorn asked, removing his hand from his chin and letting them dangle to his sides.

"Orcs from Isenguard wish to see that this winds up in their hands and to use this weapon. I ask of you to guard it with your lives" Gandalf said, grabbing the end of his white sleeve.

"We won't let you down" said the pointy eared figure, as he kept looking down at it.

Then at a sudden movement, the eye opened back up looking straight up at the ceiling. This caused the elf to jump a bit, and squirm a bit as it looked straight back him. Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli looked at the witchblade then back up at their friend with confusion. The eye kept looking at him and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He wanted out of their now.

'_Legolas'_ the figure heard that chilling whisper in his ears. That was his name, why was it calling him by his name.

"Did you guys hear that?" Legolas asked the others, looking up at them.

"Heard what, you knife-ear" Gimli snapped in question.

Legolas looked back down at the eye that seemed to have closed when he wasn't looking. Everyone stared at each other in shock until Gandalf broke the silence.

"It's probably wondering what creatures surround it at this time. Like I said, keep watch of it" Gandalf said, as he grabbed his white sleeve and turned around, his robe flared a bit as he turned around, walking on his staff and out the door. The others took one last look at the arm and walked away, but the eye soon snapped open to watch Legolas leave.

'_Yes, indeed he will be the perfect host. Though as it will curse him, he should feel honored to be the first male to ever have such a weapon rested upon his elfish body. Legolas, you will be the next bearer of the Witchblade'_

Legolas struggled in his sleep, nightmares flooded his head as he tried to find some confortable position to keep himself rested and away from the nightmares. Though the odd thing was, was that he never had any nightmares before. Why would he have them now?

_**In these dreams Legolas seemed in nothing but blackness, the only other color that resigned there was red streaks that flew through the air like ribbons. Some spun around his figure and then at a fast and sudden few moments the streaks flew into one spot and began to encase themselves to take shape into the figure of a woman. Legolas backed up a bit as he saw this woman come closer to him, her face now out of the shadows. Her long hair that went down to her ankles was a crimson red, and a few black swirls encased her body. Her eyes, the white were now as black as her pupils and the iris of her eyes glowed a bright yellow. The thing that scared Legolas the most about her was her right arm. It bore something so familiar and took him a few seconds to realize it was the witchblade on her arm. The figure got closer to him as she wore a devious and sort of a seductive smirk on her face. Legolas would've backed up more, but something numbed him to stop him in his tracks. His body got so numb to the point where he kneeled down in front of her. The woman stopped as soon as she was in front of him, leaning down and grabbing his chin within her right hand that held the witchblade to get him to look at her. Legolas winced a bit, as he tried to move his chin away from her hands, but nothing worked. "Congradulations, young elf. You deem worthy of being my host, especially at being my first male host. Use me well and let the plessure of killing, consume your body as you use me to my highest advantages" she said, her voice was seductive and deep. She seemed to be enjoying Legolas's struggles as she bent down and gave his cheek a lick just to her entertainment. "Though, only time will tell when you'll be able to grasp a hold of my power. Only time will tell" she said, as she disappeared into nothingness. Just then he felt a shake…**_the night sky and the moon were in his vision.

It took him some time to realize he was awake and being shook by Gimli.

"Legolas, wake up ye stupid elf. The orcs are in the temple, I would've figured you could hear them with those big ears of yours" he yelled at Legolas. Legolas shook his head to forget about that awful nightmare and stood up from his laying position to grab his bow, perched right next to him on a rock and run towards the small temple.

Outside, the temple seemed like nothing. It just seemed like a small, one room stoned house, but inside, was a downstairs that lead underground, one long hall later, you would've have reached the room that held the Witchblade in it. Legolas ran through the already opened door with Gimli with an arrow already set into place on his bow and down the stairs and into the hall, aiming his arrow at the end of the hall to the room and taking a shot. The shot was hit right on target with an orc in it's head. Gimli ran ahead of him with his axe ready to go and Legolas followed suit, pulling his elfish blades from his sides and into the orc horde that laid inside that very room. He looked over to see Aragorn trying to fend them off all by himself and wouldn't stand the fact his friend was doing all the work and slashed his way through the orc brigade to meet up with him.

"You're late" Aragorn mocked Legolas as he made his way to his friend's side.

"Sorry, but the moon decided to make my eyes a little bit to heavy" Legolas said, as he slashed at the orcs. His movements and attacks were sending all the orcs that were at first going up against Gimli and Aragorn to his side. All wanting them to take a shot at the elf and kill him, which made the eye on the Witchblade open again to watch him. Legolas and Aragorn began to separate from each other. Aragorn moved his sword quickly and with ease, dodging as axes and swords nearly came down on him. He was able to block them with his sword. Aragorn and Gimli were trying to shove the orcs out the door and close it, but the number of orcs deemed to great for they were only able to get half of them out. Legolas was the only one dealing with the ones inside the temple, though a bit of trouble he still managed to pull through.

_Yes, he's strong indeed. Every movement is as fluid and elegant as poetry. It makes me wish I had him as my host even more. I shall wait to come into play if he's ever in trouble during this fight, then I cease my opportunity._

As if the Witchblade's prayers have been answered, Legolas began having a bit of trouble. As the horde of orcs paid attention to him and ganged up on him against the wall. Legolas tried to back them up by holding his bow in front of him, but to no avail and only made the string snap on his bow.

As soon as one orc was ready to stab Legolas, the witchblade glowed a crimson red that filled the room and even blinded the orcs. The witchblade struggled until it was free of it's leather bounds and in a fast motion, flew towards Legolas. Tentacles detracted from the witchblade arm and wrapped around Legolas's wrist. Legolas tried to pull away at the excruciating pain it caused to his wrist, but the Witchblade insisted and pulled itself closer onto Legolas's wrist. The witchblade began to form around Legolas's arm and dig deep into his skin, even causing it to bleed.

Legolas let out a pain-filled scream as he latched on to his arm in hopes that it would stop the pain. The orcs stepped back away from Legolas, if Gimli and Aragorn were watching they could've saw Legolas's transformation, but their dealings with the orcs outside and into the hall distracted them and they didn't even know their friend was at a greater pain.

The witchblade arm began to grow into full armor around Legolas, but not completely around his figure. His chest and back were bare and his skin began to change from pale, to a full white color, black, curvy lines also laid on his skin which caused him to let out another scream. The other arm soon grew the same exact thing the witchblade arm grew and left a trail of black armor down his spine, as if his clothes had been ripped off his chest laid bare to reveal the white skin and black lines, two of them laid on his pecks and at the end, covered the nubs. After the black armor reached the end of Legolas's spine and too his tailbone, it soon reached down to his legs. The armor enclosed his legs and punctured the skin to stay on and even down to his feet like boots. A small piece of armor enclosed around his man hood to cover it up. The transformation quickly finished as his hair turned as white as his skin, and the armor turned a dark black. The armor was spiked and possibly to a point where you couldn't go near him without getting stabbed. He snapped open his eyes as his screams seized, the blue pools were now a different color. The whites were now a deep black, and his irises were now white, leaving the pupil the same deep black color. His face was stern which caused the orcs to sort of back away with fear.

A heat wave full of plessure, consumed Legolas's body and he let out a loud, demonic cackle.

"Sorry, I'm looking for others to feast on my plessure but you'll have to do" Legolas said, which sounded nothing at all like him. It's like the witchblade took over his very mind while it was at it. With one large flick of his arm, a blade retracted from his left hand, he did the same with his right and two blades were now his most dangerous weapon.

He grabbed one of the orcs with his armored hand and crushed it's head between his fingers, cackling as he did so to this gorey demise. Moving his arms around in fast motion passed the orcs, getting every orc in the room in just one second. Once he covered every inch of the room, he paused on the other side, licking at the blood on his clawed fingertips. His tounge encircled the crimson liquid around his fingers in a seductive motion, letting out small moans as he did so. After a few seconds the orcs in the room went to turn around, they're bodies were decapitated and on the ground. At Legolas's fast pace during his attacks, they didn't even know that once he passed them, their fate was sealed.

Legolas let out another evil cackle, letting his bloody fingers trail on his chest and downwards, trails of blood leading down his chest as he did so. He still held that sinister yet seductive smile to his face, a heat wave of plessure consumed his veins and enclosed him in his own lust. He wrapped his arms around himself, letting out small moans as he did so then looked up and began to move foreward.

"I wonder if there's any other toys I can play with" he said, sort of out of character for himself. In a split second after he said that, familiar voices ran through his ears.

"Legolas! Are you alright? We heard screaming!" It was the voice of Aragorn. "You better not be dead, ye stupid elf" he heard the voice of Gimli trail behind Aragorn's.

Legolas snapped out of his lustful state and fell onto his knees, the armor began to sink away down into the witchblade arm, which then shrunk to a small bracelet with a small jewel on it. His skin was back to it's normal color and so was his hair and even his clothes were back on his body.

"G-Gimli…A-A-Aragorn" he studdered a bit, his eyes felt droopy and he sunk to the floor, passed out. The small bracelet around his wrist ceized it's crimson glow a bit and soon stopped glowing.

On the other end of the hallways, Gimli and Aragorn were so close to shoving the orcs out the door. Aragorn soon turned around as he heard the painful screams of a familiar voice come from the other room.

"Legolas!" he muffled a scream, but it was unable to be heard on the other side. Aragorn tried to fight pass the orcs to try and get passed, but the odds were counted against Gimli and Aragorn. If Legolas turned up dead, Aragorn wouldn't be able to forgive himself for the loss of this dear friend.

As soon as they were able to thin out the number of orcs, they tried to multi task and push the doors closed while fighting off he orcs that came toward them. Just then the orcs turned their heads towards the room to see a few of their commrads come running out the door. They followed pursuit out the door, terrified of something in that room. Aragorn and Gimli didn't question at first and closed the doors once they were all out. Aragorn pressed his back up against the wall and caught his breath till a thought came into mind. Was Legolas alright? He quickly ran down the hallway, Gimli paused a bit and gave out a heavy sigh.

"That stupid elf better not be dead" Gimli mumbled to himself.

"Legolas! Are you alright? We heard screaming!" Aragorn shouted in hopes he would get a response, but nothing.

"You better not be dead, ye stupid elf" Gimli yelled from behind, repeating himself but only to see if he could get a snapping response from Legolas.

As Aragorn stepped into the room, his eyes couldn't believe the sight he saw. Decapitated orcs laid all over the floor, blood was spilt everywhere. He looked around the room in hopes Legolas was standing, but he was nowhere to be seen. He took it upon himself to jump across orcs to at least find his corpse if he was lost in shadow. As soon as he got to the center, there on the ground was a spot of bright blonde in front of him. As soon as his eyes adjusted a bit, he saw that the bright blonde of hair was Legolas.

"Legolas!" he yelled out, hoping his voice could be heard. He kneeled down and turned him on his back, supporting his head. He laid two fingers on his neck to try and feel some sort of pulse, he sighed with relief when he heard the steady heart beat. He looked down at Legolas to see if any wounds rested on his body, but one thing did stick out was his wrist. A bracelet was wrapped around Legolas's wrist, but Aragorn never saw the bracelet before. He lifted his hand up to examine it more closer and wrapped his fingers around it to try and slip it off, but it was on tight. At first, he thought it was just stuck around his wrist, till he got a better look at it and saw that it was embedded into his skin. As Aragorn tried to pull it off, Legolas let out a small wince in his small slumber and small traces of crimson liquid trailed down his wrist. Aragorn gave one last attempt to pull it off, until a tentacle emerged from the bracelet and cut his hand. Aragorn pulled his hand back, and examined the cut. It could've taken his entire hand if he didn't pull back in time.

"Aragorn! The Witchblade is missing!" Gimli yelled, from halfway across the room. Aragorn looked up to realize that he was right, it was gone. His face grimaced a bit. Was that the reason why the orcs left? Did they finally get what they wanted? Right now, was the time to act fast if they did. He slipped one arm under Legolas's knees to hold up his legs and then his arm around his shoulders to lift him up off the ground. Legolas's head dangled a bit from Aragorn's arm and his right wrist that held the bracelet dangled, the other arm supported on his stomach.

"Come on, let's consult Gandalf and get Legolas some help. It's not like him to pass out like this" Aragorn commanded Gimli and sprinted out the hallways and out the door. Gimli lagged behind a bit, but managed to keep up at the perfect time when Strider was helping Legolas sit up on the horse, followed by himself. He hopped on the horse with Legolas sitting in front of him, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him tight. Gimli had a hard time getting up on his horse which he use to ride with Legolas, but now had to ride by himself.

Aragorn said a few words in elvish to get his horse going and they were off. Aragorn remembered the instructions that were given in any emergency. "Mirkwood is closest to here so I'll reside there. If there are any problems you come see me there" were Gandalf's exact words to the Strider.

"To Mirkwood!" Strider yelled, as he held Legolas in his grasp. The elf's head laid limp against the Strider's shoulder as they rode off and the peak of sunrise shown up in the skies.

I know this idea is lame, but I had it in my head for a while. I mean, it was based off an idea I had for a male Witchblade and soon spiraled into this. I know my description of the witchblade's armor is well bleh, but I couldn't describe it well enough in my head. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it, I might even add a little love with AragornXLegolas. Who knows…request it and I might.


	2. Chapter 2: Legola's locked away heart

_Long sought by the gods and bears scars on the woman that wore it, the witchblade. A dangerous weapon said to either have been "God's Creation" or "The Devil's Hand". The person that wears this weapon is said to love the pleasure of killing, but is it good or evil? That's for the bearer to decide for there has been only one male that was able to harness such power. One innocent soul, to not want destruction, but peace. Is this witchblade able to grant him that request?_

_

* * *

_

His eyes slowly began to open, feeling warm covers placed on his bare body. His eyes wouldn't open all the way in his tired state, so he looked through the small slits that were able to open. Though still tired, he forced himself awake and sat up in his bed. The covers fell off his chest and he supported himself with both hands, but winced a bit at his right wrist, removing it from under him and cradling it to his chest. He removed it from his chest and saw the silver bracelet. He extended his hand to get a better look at it, it was definatly strange and it took him a while to realize he felt it embedded in his skin. He tried to pull it off, but it only caused him a bit of more pain and was even more difficult to get off.

"What is this and what happened back there?" Legolas said, and held his head while staring at the bracelet. Just then visions of what happened last night flooded in his head. About the witchblade removing itself from the pedalstool and wrapping around his arm, the pain he felt when it latched onto his arm, the full body of armor that bore into his body, and murdering all those orcs and taking a disgusting pleasure to it. He felt disgusted with himself and laid his hand back down, staring out into nothingness, but in his mind was seeing what he saw that night.

Just as he began to collect his thoughts the door was swung open and Gandalf walked in and shut the door behind himself. He walked in haste over to Legolas and grabbed his wrist roughly. THe elf flinched a bit, wondering what got Gandalf so stirred up.

"But you're male! How is this possible?" Gandalf questioned, sounding astounded, but at the same time angry.

"How is what possible, Gandalf? I'm not sure what you mean" Legolas said, trying to pull his wrist away from his grasp though the Wizard's grasp was not willing to let Legolas go.

"What happened last night" Gandalf asked in his angry state of questioning. This sort of scared Legolas a bit, but over the years he's learned to hide his fear on his face.

"If I understood what happened Gandalf I would've told you, but everything was just a flash of events that seemed like only split seconds" Legolas said, a face of irritation plagued his face. Gandalf loosened his grip on the elf and he was able to pull his wrist out. The anger and irritation lifted up in the room in just moments for now Gandalf was now completely aware that Legolas was confused himself and wanted answers.

Gandalf let out a heavy sigh, "Can you tell me what happened last night? I can try to do the best I can" Gandalf asked, calmly. "Well, all I remember is being cornered by a bunch of orcs. Crimson light shown from the Witchblade that flooded the entire room. It broke it's leather bonds and came towards me, latching itself onto my wrist. I will never forget the pain that consumed my body that day, not only that, but the way I acted with it on. I felt..." Legolas winced a bit, mostly in utter disgust about his change in character that night. "Well...the witchblade seemed to have grown through my entire body leaving me in armor that showed a lot of the white skin and black lines that the witchblade gave me upon my body. After all the pain was gone...it disgusts me to say this, but I felt a heat wave of pleasure course through my veins killing all those orcs. I can right now hear myself, the murderous laughter, the slashing of the blade that appeared from my arm, and hearing all the blood that shot out like fountains. Why would I enjoy such a thing? Why did I take pleasure into killing? I'm not like that at all" Legolas said, finally letting his emotions over come his sense of pride and buried his face into his hands. "Please Gandalf, just tell me it was just a dream. I don't want to believe that such a thing happened back there" Legolas whimpered behind his hands.

"I would lie to you Legolas, but we can't escape what has happened. The Witchblade has chosen you as it's bearer until you have passed on. Though don't look down on this as a horrible curse, think of it as a gift. The Witchblade will only follow the orders of it's bearer. It's bearer chooses whether or not it is to be used for good or for evil and you can use it to your advantage Legolas. Be happy that it didn't fall in the hands of evil and instead landed upon your wrist for it's fate" Gandalf said, looking down at Legolas hoping that his words can get through the elf.

"As happy as I am that it didn't fall into the hands of evil, I'm just thinking a big selfishly about myself. Forgive me" Legolas said, removing his hands from his face and looking out the window. "It's fine to be a tad bit selfish about not wanting to bear the Witchblade. I can understand that you don't wish to feel the pain and pleasure of it" Gandalf said, sitting on the bed with him. "Thanks for understanding. I'll try to use the witchblade when it comes to the greater good, but I'll happily carry the burden on my shoulders so no one else will. Just don't tell my father, King Thranduil about this. I prefer for him not to know what I bear" Legolas asked, looking back towards Gandalf.

"Your secret is safe with me, but I must tell Aragorn and Gimli where the Witchblade lies now in case they decide to go out and try to get it back" Gandalf said, standing back up from the bed and heading towards the door. Legolas tried to swallow the lump in his throat at the thought of Aragorn and Gimli knowing about it. "U-Understood"

"I shall meet up with you later, prince of Mirkwood. Oh and one more thing, your father wished to discuss something with you. Something about the next heir to Mirkwood" Gandalf said, looking back at him. Legolas paused a bit trying to swallow the information. "Yes, I'll be out there shortly" Legolas choked up. Gandalf proceeded his way out the door, closing it behind him.

This left Legolas alone, so much information has been dissolved in one day, but he had to suck it all in and get through the day. He held his wrist that had the Witchblade and looked down at it with despair, letting it go he got out of the bed and quickly got dressed in his green tunic, followed by the blue shirt underneath it, his green leggings, and boots. He pulled his hair back into the small braid to try and keep it from falling on his face and any other things he needed to add to his usual wear. He wasn't at all to dress up in fancy clothing such as his father did which made him and his father seem like total opposites to each other. He wrapped his slender fingers around the door knob and opened it, stepping out into the halls and began walking, with his head held low. He wasn't emotionally ready for this yet, especially what happened yesterday, but he had to act like nothing went wrong that night in front of his father. Though as bad as he felt lying to not only to his father, but everyone around him when he was emotionally distraught. It was a false mask to hide away his emotional side and seal himself away from the others.

He stopped by a door in the hallway, that he knew led to his father's office and placed a hand on the knob, but was hesitant to open it. He swallowed the lump in his throat and twisted the knob and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. In front of him sat his father, in a seat signing paperwork. He always thought to himself on how boring that was, not being outside the kingdom's walls and in the open and instead being forced inside and sitting all day. That would drive Legolas nuts!

"You wished to see me father?" Legolas asked, as he walked closer to the desk. He paused in front of his father's desk and held his hands in front of him. His father looked up at him and gave a small smile, though it was the smile that Legolas predicted his father was going to say something smart to tease him. "One of the maidens gave you that bracelet?" he asked, looking down at Legolas's wrist that held the Witchblade. Legolas gave a slight jolt that his father couldn't see in nervousness and tried to hide it up by saying something smart back. "The maidens can't resist my charm" he said, with a small smirk on his face. His father chuckled, and motioned his son to have a seat in a chair that sat in front of the desk. Legolas took the offer and sat with his legs crossed and his hand held in his lap.

"My son, as you know there might be a time where I need to pass on" King Thranduil said, standing up from his seat and gazed down at Legolas which made him feel slightly uncomfortable and he didn't like it when people looked down at him. It made him feel small and weak, but he still looked up at his father with a slight elegance and firmness. "If such an occurance were to happen I need someone to take my place. My son, I choose you to be the next heir to Mirkwood."

Legolas held his head down at the thought of that. "I'm sorry father, I can't accept being the next heir to Mirkwood. I prefer to take orders instead of give them and rather work inside and outside the castle walls to make myself useful to others. Whether elves, man, dwarfs, even hobbits" Legolas said, looking back up at his father as he began that sentence.

"But I think there is no one better for the throne Legolas. You know so much out there from your travels and I think that my son, Legolas Greenleaf to be the next heir to the throne" King Thranduil said, as he walked to the front of the desk trying to convince Legolas that the throne was perfect for him.

"I'm sorry father, I prefer to not take this position. I have other things on my mind at the moment" Legolas said, putting his hand on the Witchblade on his wrist. He didn't wish to be bothered by his father, but only wished to be in his room to collect his thoughts about the Witchblade on his wrist.

His father put his hands on his son's shoulders and looked him stern into his eyes. "My son, take this position. I think you would be a great heir to the throne" King Thranduil said. "You think to highly of me, father" Legolas said, standing up from his seat. His father still kept his hands on his son's shoulders. There was a slight pause as Legolas stretched his arm out to his father's shoulder giving him a small look that said everything. He removed his hand from his father's shoulder and began to walk, his father's hands sliding off his shoulders. Legolas wrapped his slender fingers around the door knob and was ready to open it until he heardhis father talk, "At least give it a moment's thought" Thranduil said, looking over at his son.

Legolas didn't bother looking back, swallowing the lump in his throat that kept him from lashing out at his father and instead walked out the door without a word. As he closed the door behind him, he held his wrist and began to rub the witchblade against his fingers, extending it to look at it. Right now, he had more disturbing things to think. Something dark has chosen him to be it's bearer and there was nothing he can do about it. Even if he wanted to be king, what kind of kingdom would want a monster that would take pleasure into killing as their next leader? Just then, the small red gem began to glow on his wrist and he held it close to his chest. It was hurting him, the bracelet that latched onto his skin began to seep into his veins and he can feel it nearly able to consume his body. He continued to hold it close and winced, running down the halls and even bumping into a few people along the way. He stopped once he reached his room and opened the door closing it shut and slid against the door on his back. He sat on the floor, holding his wrist in agonizing pain and bit his lower lip to try and hold back a scream. The bite began to bleed, though Legolas didn't pay any mind to it and continued to hold his wrist.

* * *

During that time the Witchblade was acting up, Isenguard Orcs and Saurman were walking closely to Mirkwood. Saruman was in front of the Orc brigade and stopped at the gates, looking up at the kingdom that stood before him.

"King Thranduil, you have a precious item that rightfully belongs to me! I know you will not give it to me without a fight knowing that you don't wish to give me such a power!" Saruman yelled up at the tower. King Thranduil stepped out into the balcony and looked down at the large number of orcs. He didn't know what Saruman was talking about and instead turned around back into the kingdom to get the army of guards ready to protect inside the city's walls. He walked down into one of the halls and spotted one of his men whom gave a royal bow and a salute. "Assemble the men and hurry. Isenguard orcs are about to enter" King Thranduil commanded. The guard gave another salute and ran off to get his fellow kinsmen. King Thranduil went into his room and fetched out an elvish sword that shone as bright as the stars and held onto the hilt and the blade laid gently in his hands.

"It's been a while since I have drawn my blade" he said, then walking out the door in fast haste.

* * *

Back to Legolas...

"Why is it acting up?" Legolas said, as the witchblade began to expand it's armour around his hand. He panted in pain, trying to hold back any screams of pain that held him back. Just then he turned to hear a click of the door opening and saw Gandalf. "G-Gandalf!" he said, with a gleam of hope in his eyes. Maybe he knew something that can help him out. "Please, stop this thing from taking over. I don't wish to turn into that thing again" Legolas pleaded, trying to hold back the tears that were about to swell in his eyes. The armour began to cover up his entire arm and change his skin color to a clear white and the black curvy lines increased around his body.

"Legolas, let it consume you. The orcs of Isenguard and Saruman are here in Mirkwood and ready to destroy this village to get what they want. Besides, I don't the Witchblade will stop. It's up to you on who's side the Witchblade will be on" Gandalf said, as he kneeled down to Legolas.

Legolas tried to hold back, but the Witchblade's power was to strong against the innocent elf and he let out an agonizing scream. His clothes torn off and the armour that engulfed him last night was on his body once again. He grabbed a hold of the wall with his now clawed gauntlets and pulled himself off the floor holding his head low at first, but then lifted his head up and snapped his eyes open revealing the now black and white eyes. He held a large smirk on his face as the Witchblade began to harness his personality.

He gradually walked over to the balcony and looked down at the orcs. "Kill them...Kill them..." he whispered to himself, seemingly out of character. "I love the pleasure of the kill!" Legolas yelled to himself, though Gandalf watched as the Witchblade took over the elf. It seemed utterly un-believable that the innocent elf would be taken over by such an evil and dark thing. Legolas leaped off the balcony and leaped foreward almost seemingly like he was flying in front of the orc group.

"Looking for me?" he asked, with such seductiveness in his voice. The orcs backed away a bit as Legolas retracted his blade from the gauntlets and began to charge in, still holding that sly and seductive smirk. "Now, who's willing to give me the pleasure first" Legolas yelled, though the tone of his voice had changed to something a slight more demonic.

"My words...the Witchblade had taken it's first male host, but why? How? It's...utterly amazing" Saruman said to himself in utter disbelief. He soon snapped out of his state of amazement and shouted commands. "Seize him! I want him now!" Saruman commanded and the orcs tried to follow his command, despite their fear. Legolas rushed in and began to stab and slice through the orcs. It took no effort to decrease the number of orcs that decided to come after him.

Orcs met nothing, but death upon Legolas's blade. His cackles rang out and pleasure took over his body, a heatwave of ectasy was all Legolas could feel. "Now come on, I wished for something a lot more amusing than this" Legolas said, looking around at the orcs. Saruman watched and didn't know whether to fear or be amazed at the sight that laid beofre him. Oh, how he wished to harness such a magnificent weapon on his own wrist.

As the numbers decreased and the remaining orcs backed away from the monster that laid before them, Saruman held his staff up and yelled out one final command "Retreat! We shall start anew next time" Saruman said, the last sentence quietly to himself. Saruman and the orcs fled from the gates and there stood Legolas with a large smirk on his face. "Too bad too, I was enjoying myself quite a bit after not being let out in such a long time" he said, as he licked the orc blood off his index finger with such seductiveness. His tounge encircled his finger, licking away at the crimson orc essence. The left over blood that was spilt on his hands he pressed against his body and spread the blood over in pure pleasure. God how it felt amazing to kill, but this was still Legolas and a part of him regreted doing any of this. Just then his elf ears picked up a small tap of a staff in the distance. He looked over to see that Gandalf was on the balcony where he jumped off at and pointed his staff towards the forest. Legolas got this signal, but the stinging pain of his entire body came back and the Witchblade was about to retract the armour. Legolas then quickly dashed into the forests of Mirkwood at high speeds and stopped once he knew he was in a safe place.

He soon let the witchblade retract into the small bracelet again and fell onto his knees, panting. His clothes were back on him and his skin and hair color were back to normal. His eyes transformed back into their sky blue hues, but held a sad look in them. He seeked solace in the forests and even trusted the trees enough to lay his face in his hands and cry to himself. Warm tears hit the dry leaves that lay underneath him, later following his hands that grabbed at the leaves. He looked down at the ground and continued to let out his emotions to the forest.

"Why me? Why did it have to choose me? I'm nothing like that!" Legolas shouted and cried to himself. He hoped for no one to walk in through the forests to see him so weak and brittle. "The Witchblade and I are the exact opposite from each other, so why would it choose me to be it's bearer!"

* * *

Back in Mirkwood...

King Thranduil stood outside the castle's doors, shocked at what was all played out for him. He quickly hid himself though ready to strike if necessary. What was that? That monster that slain all those orcs? Is it on our side? What would make such a foul monster that takes pleasure into killing? These questions and more ran through his head like a flock of crows. He heard the demonic cackles that rose out of the creature's throat and he saw what it did after the orcs left the premises was disgusting. He watched as the creature spread the orc blood all over it's body and moan while doing do. It made him sick to his stomach, jumping out of the bushes and silently with his sword ready was ready to attack it. Just then he saw it turn it's head to look at something, give a slight nod, and dash off into the forests of Mirkwood.

King Thranduil took a few steps of running to see if he can catch up with his speed, but it was too late and he didn't even have time to make it through the gates. All he did after that was stare off into the wood with utter shock, disgust, and in a way amazement. He was then greeted by Aragorn and Gimli who were only there, waiting for Legolas to wake up. Though they didn't get any information Gandalf had for them nor did they see what King Thranduil saw. The only information they got was that Isenguard orcs were attacking.

"King Thranduil, is everything alright? We heard of danger and came to help out immdediatly" Aragorn said, giving a slight bow to King Thranduil who still stared off into the forest.

"King Thranduil?" Aragorn asked, to get the King's attention. "Probably thinks because he's royalty he can't answer to a man and a dwarf" Gimli responded which caused King Thranduil to snap his neck to look at the two. "Did you two see that?" he asked. "See what?" Aragorn responded. "Where are the orcs?" Gimli asked, having his axe in hand.

"They left...only to retreat due to another source of darkness" King Thranduil said, looking back into the woods. Aragorn looked at his direction to see what he was staring at, but only found nothing. What did the king see before his very eyes that got him so distant and probably at the least a bit scared?

* * *

Legolas opened his eyes slightly to see he was back in his room and on his bed. He held his head, a pounding headache took it's course followed by a slight sickness in his stomach. Did he pass out while crying? How did he get in his room?

"I'm glad you took my lead" he heard a familiar voice, turing his head to see Gandalf there. He sat on a chair, holding his staff with both hands. "I knew my father was watching me and I knew you meant to run into the woods, so I followed your order and ran into the woods" Legolas said, pulling his legs off the bed and sat up, rubbing his thumb and index finger between his temples to ease the pain in his head.

"You cried once you knew it was safe" Gandalf said, which caused Legolas to pop his head up. "You hide behind an invisible mask that decieves people into believing that you're alright" Gandalf continued on, every word struck Legolas in the heart and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"That's not true. I'm fine, I teared up a bit cause of the pain is all" Legolas lied, trying to cover the madness and sadness that engulfed him. Legolas stood up from the bed, but staggered a bit. He felt his legs shake underneath him and he nearly felt like he was going to collapse again. He held his head as he stood up, putting his hand to the wall. Though something didn't feel right about the wall. He looked up at it seeing the large marks he made when switching into his witchblade form. He stuck his slender fingers into the holes in the wall to see how deep they went and looked with disgust. He needed some pretty sharp claws to dig his fingers that far into the wall. He removed his hand and looked down at it, picturing the clawed gauntlets on it. He looked away from his own hands in disgust and bawled them into fists, resisting the tempation to punch the wall to keep his composure.

Gandalf allowed Legolas to have an emotional break down if he needed it, but he knew the elf was too stubborn to let it go in front of anybody. Plus, he knew the stress Legolas was feeling and being the sensitive creatures elves were it was even more stressful than if the Witchblade winded up on the wrist of a regular human woman. Gandalf instead got up from his chair and walked to the door, but paused not even looking back at Legolas. "It's not good for you to hold back what you want locked up inside your heart" Gandalf said, putting his hand on the door knob and twisted it. He walked out the door and into the halls. Once again, Legolas was alone. Though he didn't wish to cry like he did in the forests.

In his heart he knew he would have to give up and just accept the fate that has been placed upon his wrist, but right now was the time to let it all out and just be depressed for a few. He pressed his back against the wall and slid his back down till he was sitting on the floor. He pulled his knees up close to his body and placed his head in his arms, letting his eyes consume blackness within the pits of his lap.

* * *

OMG CHAPTER 2 :D I decided not to put slash in here after getting a review that said that I shouldn't and she was right about that so NO LOVE INTEREST FOR Legolas! Why? Let's just say the powers of friendship is a lot more stronger!

Though I think I spell King Thranduil's name wrong, if I did i'm sorry. Teehee, wonder what might happen if he found out his own son held the Witchblade...I'll tell you...IF YOU KEEP READING ON :D


	3. Chapter 3: New Enemies Approach

_Long sought by the gods and bears scars on the woman that wore it, the witchblade. A dangerous weapon said to either have been "God's Creation" or "The Devil's Hand". The person that wears this weapon is said to love the pleasure of killing, but is it good or evil? That's for the bearer to decide for there has been only one male that was able to harness such power. One innocent soul, to not want destruction, but peace. Is this witchblade able to grant him that request?_

_

* * *

_

It's been a few weeks since Legolas took the Witchblade form. As much as Legolas wished to not become that thing, he was hoping he would take the form pretty soon so he could get use to it. SO when he changed into that form, he would just accept it. Though, that small little want never came true and he knew that around his third time taking the form he'll be uncomfortable. He spent countless nights up, afraid that he would change into it when he was asleep. Black circles were increasing under his eyes and he wanted to sleep, but the Witchblade was unpredictable and he was just being a bit more paraniod than calm.

He looked outside the window at his father commanding orders to the lot of archers that were before him. His father had been scared of the evil that he saw that day and wished it killed. The evil being Legolas in his Witchblade form. Holding his wrist, trying to hold back the tears as he watched his father send the archers out into the woods to search for it. The burden of the Witchblade made it worse when he called the evil a 'monster'. His own father calling his son a monster for nothing he had no control over shot Legolas's nerves to a point where he thought he couldn't move. Though Legolas completely understood that his father still had no clue of what Legolas held or the form he can take so he wouldn't expect his own son to hold such darkness on his wrist.

As he was ready to shut his eyes and pass out on the floor, a hand touched his shoulder which caused him to jump a bit. He turned around to see his friend, Aragorn. "What troubles you, mellow-nin" Aragorn asked, giving a slight look of worry. He still had yet to be informed of the Witchblade on Legolas's hand, but that was because Gandalf wanted Legolas to tell them. The comfort of a friend would be good for him, but Legolas wouldn't cave in. "N-N-Nothing, just a lot on my mind at the moment" Legolas said, as he held his wrist and kept on looking out the window at his father.

"Don't lie to me, Legolas. You haven't been getting much sleep. I can see it in your eyes. You're paranoid about something eversince that night when I found you passed out in the Witchblade's temple" Aragorn said. "You've been distant from the others, the guards, your friends, even your own father. Tell me what's wrong" Aragorn insisted. Legolas looked back up at him, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"That's none of your concern, Aragorn" Legolas said, removing his back from the wall when he was watching his father. He went to walk when Aragorn grabbed Legolas's wrist and stopped him in his tracks, this caused him to wince in pain when he grabbed the Witchblade in his hands. "I know it has something to do with this. You got it that night, it attacked me when I tried to remove it. Tell me why it troubles you, what happened that night?" Aragorn insisted on getting answers, but Legolas was more stubborn than ever. Legolas tried to free his grasp from Aragorn's hand, but lack of sleep made him weak. Just then, in a single moment the struggle caused Legolas to loose the last of his energy and he passed out. Aragorn grabbed his shoulders to hold him up and saw that Legolas was asleep. Aragorn couldn't help but smile at the prince's slumber, his small light snores carried into his ears and he knew Legolas was at rest. Though the look soon turned into worry and he lifted Legolas off the ground and back into his room. He laid him down on the bed and unstrapped the arrow and quiver on his back. Come to think of it, Aragorn's mind focused on his arrow and quiver. He used to train with it a lot, but now it just resided on his back. Not a single arrow was lifted from it.

He looked back down at his friend, who seemed more at peace than the past few weeks that have went by. Aragorn couldn't help, but lay his forehead in with Legolas's forehead in a sign of brotherhood and had a hand on the back of his head. "Be at rest, mellow-nin. You deserve it" Aragorn said, remove his hand and his forehead away from Legolas and walked out of the room to leave the prince at his slumber.

* * *

It was not a few hours later, Legolas awoke from his slumber cause of the shooting pain in his wrist. He held his wrist in agonizing pain and held it close to his chest. "Please, n-not again" Legolas whimpered to himself silently. The armour enclosed his hand at first, but as soon as he was in the middle of switching into his armour, he heard the scraping of metal upon the floor and looked up, standing up and allowing the Witchblade to only consume his arm. His eyes shocked to see a woman standing there, it seemed like she two possessed a Witchblade, but Legolas thought there was only one in the world. Her armour however was very different, the color of a indigo blue and a bit of armour covered her breasts. Her white hair reached down to her ankles and her eyes were pink with white pupils.

"So you're the one that possesses the Witchblade. Never thought I'd live to see it wind up on a male when I was the one working hard to make sure I would be it's right host" the woman yelled at him, saying her sentence at the beginning with a small smirk which then turned into a look of hatred and anger the woman stomped her foot to the ground and began to sprint closer to him. Legolas soon let the Witchblade consume his entire body, letting his clothes get torn off, his skin to change color along with his hair, and the armour to latch onto his body painfully. He snapped opened his now black and white eyes and with a wide smirk on his face, held his hands out and began to hand grapple with the woman. Their fingers locked into combat and wide smirks on their faces.

"Well, it seems like I'll have more fun with you then. It's about time I got someone more challenging than orcs. Though it still doesn't make you the least bit challenging" Legolas said, as the Witchblade changed his personality. The woman let out an angry grunt and removed one of her hands to detract the claws from her gauntlet and get him in the gut, but Legolas seemed all too fast and grabbed her wrist, twisting it so that way her hand was behind her back.

"I want the Witchblade! I deserve it!" she yelled, taking her free arm and grabbing his face with it and shoving him back. This caused Legolas to stumble a bit, but manage to stay on his feet. The woman retreacted a long blade from the gauntlet and charged at him again. Legolas did the same thing, flicking his arm back to retract his blade and held it up when the woman's blade met up with his own. Evil cackles escaped his throat, but was later on stopped when the woman took her free arm and retracted another blade, stabbing him in the gut. (watching the anime version...they bleed this gooey white stuff :P i know it's crazy so yeah...just go along with it) White ooze escaped his flesh and dripped down his chest. He winced at the pain a bit as the woman smiled at him with lust in her eyes.

"Too bad too, you're actually quite handsome. Maybe I can have fun with you first before you die" she said, grabbing his chin and stuck her tounge out, ready to give him a seductive kiss though it didn't happen fast. He was pulling back as to not to crash his lips with hers and retracted the blade from his free hand and stabbed her in the gut.

"Sorry, I'm just not into women like you" Legolas said, as it hit her gut. White ooze leaked from her wound and she coughed a bit. Legolas then lifted his leg up and kicked her in the stomach to shoot her back into the wall, pulling his blade out while he was at it. Without a moment to even give her a breath of air, he reached out and grabbed her neck flinging her out the window and far into the woods. Legolas soon followed pursuit at dashing speed, seeming like he was flying and lifted his blade up high above his head and brought it down on her shoulder, sending her to the ground. Still in the air, he held his blade up close and charged down at her again to give the last strike, but it was blocked by something different.

It was another woman who's form also bore the same armour as the woman's Witchblade. Though her armour was as pure white as her skin and hair, though her skin had pink curvy lines and her hair had pink streaks in them. Her eyes were the same as the other woman's, but sort of the exact opposite. The whites were pink and so was the pupil, but the iris remained white.

"Davina! I have this one!" the woman on the ground yelled, trying to get up. Legolas tried his hardest to remember that name for future reference. "Edalene, if you could take down the enemy you would've done it by now" the other woman's voice said, in a low, stern monotone. "We shall take our leave, it seems like the both of you have taken heavy hits and I don't think my friend here can survive much longer with the wounds you inflicted on her. We will return, but I'll be the one to take you down myself" the woman known as Davina said. "Don't think I'm letting you two get away" Legolas said, as he took his free hand and was ready to strike Davina in the gut, but it was later on countered and a blade was brought down on his shoulder at such amazing speed. The woman's face still remained stern and serious as she brought the blade down.

"It's over now. You'll have to deal with us another time" Davina said, as she kicked Legolas in the stomach to the ground. Legolas hit the ground and tried to stand up on his feet, but they staggered. As soon as he stood up, he saw that the two females disappeared. "God damn it!" Legolas said, once again seemingly out of character.

"There it is!" Legolas heard someone yell behind him. He turned around to see his father standing behind him, with an archer right at his side. King Thranduil unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Legolas. "Kill this demonic creature!" King Thranduil commanded. Legolas was too busy in his confusion to not dodge the arrow that was fired at his shoulderblade. He winced and snapped out of his confused state of mind and began to run as fast as lightning. He felt the Witchblade unlatch from his left arm as he ran, as painful as it was to run while the Witchblade retracted and the wounds that were inflicted on him during the battle, he knew he had to be out of sight of his father's eyes. As soon as he knew he lost sight of them, he got up on his knees and turned back into regular Legolas. His skin, hair, and eye color were back to normal and his clothes were back on his body.

He grabbed the arrow that one of the archer's shot at his back and quickly pulled it out, not bothering to patch it up or anything. Elves were incredible healers so he let the elf healing do the job for him. He held onto his gut and shoulder as it bled for a bit, trying to hold back the blood. Shockingly his blood was back to it's crimson red liquid, instead of the white ooze that leaked before. Legolas knelt over, holding the wound in his gut, waiting for the healing to reach there. Just then, he heard rustling in the bushes.

"L-Legolas?" he heard the familiar voice. Legolas turned his head around to notice his friend standing there. The friend by the name of Aragorn.

"A-A-Aragorn" Legolas studdred a bit, in his voice.

* * *

Aragorn sat up on the railings of one of the balcony, his legs dangled from the railing and he had his pipe in his hand and in his mouth. His sights down on the town of Mirkwood, but his mind somewhere else. It was focused on the small trinket around Legolas's wrist and his change in personality. He replayed that night at the temple of the Witchblade in his head. Legolas was passed out and that's when it appeared on his wrist. The Witchblade had disappeared, but Gandalf told him it was in good hands. What did he mean by that? Did the Witchblade choose Legolas as it's bearer. No, that's impossible. Gandalf said before that the Witchblade only chose women as it's host. So, what was that thing on Legolas's wrist?

His thoughts were interrupted when he looked down at two strange women that walked into town. At first they just seemed like normal women, wearing green gowns and cloaks. One had a smirk up on her face and seemed kind of cocky, the other one seemed much more mature from the other. Her face was stern and serious which kind of sent chills up Aragorn's spine. He kept his eyes up on them until they were stopped by two of the guards in the gate way. "Mame, we don't mean to stop you, but you must have a reason for entering castle walls" the guard said, holding his hand up.

"To get what rightfully belongs to us" the cocky woman said, just then her arm began to change shape into a clawed gauntlet, grabbing the guard's head and crushing his skull in between her fingers.

"Must you always start trouble, Edalene" the other woman asked, with a sigh to her voice. Just then the small bracelet around her wrist glew a bright pink and her form changed. Aragorn was astounded by what she transformed into. Her skin color, eye color, even hair color changed and the armour that showed off a lot of her skin was white. Just then the other woman, the one that the other girl called Edalene transformed into the same creature, but more of white skin and blue armour. "I can't help it Davina. People get in my way I'm not afraid to throw my weight around" she said, getting into position. "I'll go find the person, you can stand guard and have a bit of fun" Edalene said, as she jumped onto the wall and walked vertically up.

"Edalene! Wait!" The other woman screamed, but she was cut off by elvish guards surrounding her. "I prefer for her to go in there with me, but I'm sure she can hold herself long enoguh until I show up" the woman and and circled herself around in one swift movement. This slashed some of the guards that surrounded her with her retracted blade from her gauntlet. Aragorn's attention went from the woman known as Davina to Edalene. She was gone and out of his sight. He swung his legs over the balcony and went to get King Thranduil.

As he ran down the hallway, he paused at the door and swung it open. "King Thranduil, two strange women came into the city. They wear strange armour and hold possibly a demonic evil to them" Aragorn said, in such haste. King Thranduil grabbed his sheathed blade from the side of his chair and swung it around his waist. "Let's go" King Thranduil commanded and out the door he was.

Aragorn followed him out there with him, just then out of the corner of his eye he saw Edalene fly out of one of the openings to the balcony as if she was flung. Wounds and white ooze flung from her body and it was later on followed by another figure, but this figure was male. He watched as the woman was flung back down on the ground and into the forests below. As soon as Aragorn saw this, he ran over to the stables to fetch his horse. He knew going on foot wouldn't the least catch up to them so a bit of horse power will probably work. He quickly mounted his horse, rushing a bit and almost put the saddle on backwards. As soon as everything was checked into place, with a swift motion hopped on his horse and rode out of the stables. He squeezed his horse's sides and out the gates, into the woods of Mirkwood. As soon as he saw the male come into view he hid his horse and himself in the bushes and branches of the forest, keeping as quiet as possible.

He watched as the male got up from the ground, possibly trying to recover from the hard fall to the ground. Aragorn focused up on the eyes, though a color that he's never seen before he couldn't help but feel like he's seen something behind those eyes. Something familiar in those eyes kept him drawn to them.

"There it is!" Aragorn focused his attention at the other male and focused on King Thranduil who was standing behind him. He commanded the archer right next to him to shoot at him and the archer's arrow hit the shoulder blade of the sadistic male. Aragorn looked at the male with a slight bit of confusion. He could've dodged that thing no problem, but something on his face distracted him from that. The male dashed off into the woods at high speed, it's a good thing Aragorn was on horseback to catch up to him.

He squeezed his horse's waist tightly to get good speed. They were at a safe range, far away to not get noticed but close enough to keep the male in sight. As soon as the male paused Aragorn did too, hoping off his horse and holding onto the hilt of his sword. Just then, the armour around the male retracted back into a small bracelet around his wrist, his skin and hair color changed and he had regular clothes on. Aragorn walked closer and recognized the face now that it wasn't sadistic and back to it's regular form.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, with disbelief. The male turned his head to look at him and indeed, Aragorn's eyes did not decieve him. It was his friend, Legolas. Legolas stood up and staggered a bit, turning his head back as to not look at him. Something dark settled around Legolas, it was unsettling and disturbed Aragorn.

"Legolas, wait" Aragorn commanded a bit, reaching out to grab his friend's arm. Legolas yanked it back and looked over at him. "What is it that you want Aragorn. I simply woke up from my nap and came out here to hunt" Legolas said, in his mind hoping Aragorn didn't see him transform. There was a slight pause and a stare from Aragorn that later on got Legolas's heart pounding a bit. He knew Aragorn didn't believe him and let out a small sigh. "You don't believe me,do you" Legolas started a bit. Aragorn walked closer to him and grabbed his wrist yanking it up, to show Legolas. "It has something to do with this, doesn't it? Legolas explain yourself" Aragorn insisted. Legolas swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled his wrist away from Aragorn.

"Aragorn, I hold the power of the Witchblade. It's been on my wrist this entire time, controlling me when an enemy approaches" Legolas said, his look with a more stern look on his face. Aragorn kept looking into his deep blue eyes. Though as much as he should believe it, seeing Legolas in that form was something he wouldn't see his elf friend in.

In their glances alone, told them what the other had to say. Legolas though felt a tad bit of comfort in that stare, mostly at the fact that his friend for many years never looked at him like some sort of monster. Sure, Aragorn was definatly shocked. Who wouldn't be shocked? Though the kindness in Aragorn's facial expressions steadied Legolas's heart and he wasn't afraid that Aragorn would see him as a demonic evil.

"I wish you would've told me sooner. The only monster that lingers around you is the monster of despair, sadness, shame" Aragorn said, his eyes still heavily locked on Legolas and at the small trinket around his wrist. "I know that you're no monster and even with that weapon attached to you for life, the Legolas I know wouldn't use it for such wickedry"

"It seems I still regret thinking what I did when we first met. I thought you were just a rigid, dishonorable man who was short-minded like every other mortal I met before. I see now my point of view of you has changed. You're indeed noble and understanding of my situation. I am honored to call you friend" Legolas said, giving a bow of his head during the last sentence. "As I am to call you one, Legolas. You show more human emotion than any other elf that has come across my path" Aragorn said, reaching his hand out and putting a hand on his shoulder. Legolas responded by doing the same reaction and giving a smile. It's been weeks since he smiled, and using those muscles to form a smile on his face made the witchblade on his wrist that used to carry so much emotional weight on his heart and mind seemed much more lighter now that his friend was there for him until the very end.

"Let's get going. You're father might come out and see you here. It'll raise some suspicion" Aragorn said, turning around to walk back out of the woods. "If we do, I'll simply say I was hunting when the attack happened. I may seem stupid and irresponsible for that excuse, but it's the only good excuse I can come up with" Legolas said, giving a small chuckle at the end of his sentence.

Aragorn smiled at Legolas's uplift. He saw that the elf was a lot more brighter than he did a few hours ago. He walked over and grabbed his horse from the bushes and hopped on the horse, his jacket and cloak blew in the wind like bird wings and laid themselves back on his back. "You need a ride, Legolas?" Aragorn said, looking down at his friend.

"I believe you spent your time around elves long enough to know that we are swift through the forests" Legolas said, boasting a bit.

"Fine then, let's make a bet on that. Whoever gets to Mirkwood first, buys a drink for the other" Aragorn said, a large smile and a chuckle on his face. Right now, he couldn't care what Legolas bore in his wrist, but the fact that the elf was now in such high spirits and the dark look that once consumed his eyes was now in full light.

"It is a bet, my friend" Legolas said, and with that he dashed off into the woods at high speeds. Aragorn watched as Legolas got a head start and squeezed his ankles against the horse to get him going. The horse followed his master's commands and off they went.

To Aragorn's disappointment, Legolas won that race and was indeed proven wrong.

* * *

Edalene punched at the stone walls that surrounded her, her clawed gauntlets from her Witchblade (or just a clone of the Witchblade) out stretched her arms. She was distraught, angry, disappointed, and wanting something to take her anger out on. "I'm gonna kill that elf the next time I see him. I'll have his head for making me look like a fool!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. 'And especially in front of Davina. Making myself look like a fool in front of her is my biggest regret' she thought to herself, pausing from hitting the wall. She winced a bit as she grabbed her arm, though still paid attention to the large marks she made on the wall. She didn't even as much pay attention as the Witchblade retracted back into a small trinket on her wrist, a cyan blue gem laid on it though it did the unthinkable and cracked a bit.

"Edalene! Control yourself! Acting like that will only make you weak and you need to conserve your energy after the stunt you pulled! If you just sticked to the plan, we could've killed him in a matter of seconds with contact of him" Davina said her voice as stern and cold as ice, walking over to her. She retracted a clawed gauntlet from her arm from the small trinket on her wrist, and wrapped her fingers around Edalene's neck. Edalene let out a cough as the gauntlet choked her. "Next time, don't make a mockery of yourself and follow my orders. Is that clear?" she commanded, sternly. Edalene let out a few coughs to try and get any air out of her closed air way and nodded her head. "Yes Davina, I'm apologize for my incompitence" Edalene managed to choke out. Davina let her go and the gauntlet morphed back into a simple bracelet on her arm. Edalene got up and pushed her brown hair from her face, coughing to get her air back. She looked up at Davina who's pale blue eyes stared down at her. Her bright blonde hair glistened in the darkness of the room they were in. In Edalene's eyes, it felt like an angel was looking down at her, even though Davina was close to killing her.

Davina turned around, her long sleeves pushed themselves down as she put her arms down and the bottom of her brown dress blew a bit. "I shall talk to master about what other plans he might have in store for us. Thanks to your incompitence, they know who we are now" Davina said, not bothering to look at Edalene as if she was more of a higher rank than she was. "I expect for you to control your anger while I'm gone and to learn from your mistake" Davina said, walking out of the room. This left Edalene alone and out of her own anger she slammed her fists against the walls. "Why can't I ever impress you, my darling Davina? I wish to steal your heart, but your heart is already focused on the Witchblade. If I had it, then you'll probably love me. Yes, Davina. I'll kill that elf for you and bear the Witchblade...and it'll all be for you" Edalene said to herself, feelings changing rapidly from cold, sad, and angry to high hopes and a sinister feeling came over her. With that...the gem around her wrist, cracked again.

* * *

A/N: Gimli will appear shortly and no King Thranduil still has no idea. Once again, you're going to have to read on. I really wanted to capture the bond in Aragorn's and Legolas's friendship and thought that was the best approach. For Aragorn to stick by him through thick and thin and also be there as sort of a comfort tool. Once again, I'm still decided on if I want Legolas to have a love interest or not. I mean, I'm not all that big of a fan for LegolasXArwen...but i do love my LegolasXEowyn. Might try to SQUEEZE that in there somehow, if I can. Who knows? Well see ya until next chapter! Davina and Edalene belong to me! They are my other characters! They will not be paired up with any of the characters so don't expect any CharacterXOC love from meh!


	4. Chapter 4: Edalene's break down Eowyn

_Long sought by the gods and bears scars on the woman that wore it, the witchblade. A dangerous weapon said to either have been "God's Creation" or "The Devil's Hand". The person that wears this weapon is said to love the pleasure of killing, but is it good or evil? That's for the bearer to decide for there has been only one male that was able to harness such power. One innocent soul, to not want destruction, but peace. Is this witchblade able to grant him that request?_

_

* * *

_

Legolas looked around at his surroundings, clearly he ran pretty far and pretty fast to make it into a woodland area instead of the bare terrain in the dessert. Did he really have to over react to run this far? It was just a reaction, though he had every right to. He put his hand up to his ear to close the wound which was once bleeding a white essence, a small insignificance side effect when he was in the Witchblade form now back to it's original crimson, red color. As he kept walking he felt the tip of the blade from the woman holding him hostage.

"You don't fear me, Eowyn" Legolas questioned to her, though keeping his eyes straight foreward. "No, in fact I kind of admire this strength you obtained elf. I bet Rohan can use you to it's benefit" Eowyn said, still keeping the blade close to Legolas's back. Though, stopped and held her sword up when Legolas turned around and looked at her. "Rohan's benefit?" Eowyn replied back with a nod of her head. "Yes, we've had a rough dealing with the orcs. Whether from Isenguard or from Mordor and I've been trying to seek a stronger power to protect the people my uncle has sworn to protect" she said.

Legolas smiled at the thought that they needed him. "So you think I'm this strength your kingdom needs" Legolas said, turning back around to walk ahead and once again felt the pointy tip of the blade press against his back. "May I ask what's to happen to me" Legolas asked, worried about his well-being.

"It depends on the trouble you give me. Give me no trouble and you'll be treated with respect. Give me trouble and I'll lock you up until I need you. Rohan's villagers and even my uncle will know of this weapon you wield and treated with either respect or disrespect, like I said depending on the way you act" she said, still walking behind him.

"So I guess I can use this to my own personal benefit" Legolas said, a small smirk played on his face. "Personal benefit?" Eowyn questioned, causing Legolas to chuckle at the fact she gave the same response he did before. "Yes, I think it would do me some good to know that I wouldn't have to hide it in Rohan"

"I'm glad to be of a service to you, Legolas" Eowyn said, dropping her blade down to the ground. There was a slight bit of trust from one another for Eowyn to let him go as a hostage and walk a free man with her.

* * *

In Rohan...

Eowyn walked through the gates with Legolas right behind her. He looked around at the small, gray town of Rohan. He saw the people eyeing him from a distance, probably at the fact that it's been a while since they've seen an elf walk through the gate's doors and into town. Some were staring at Lady Eowyn who had a slight gold crown shaping her hair in the sunlight. Indeed, she was lovely so indeed a people would catch a glance at her.

As she walked up towards the building and looking over at one of the guards, giving a few words and allowing the two to pass through into the building which her uncle resided. He was sitting on his throne and watched the two with a smile on his face. "Uncle, I have returned with someone that can help us" Eowyn said, kneeling to her uncle. "Eowyn, I have told you, you don't have to kneel to your own uncle. Who is it that you bring?" Theoden asked, looking up at Legolas with his hands grasping each other behind him. "I bring Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood or so he says" Eowyn said, looking over at Legolas. Legolas just shot her a smirk, though out of habit when he was around her. She was indeed quite different from other woman he came into contact with.

King Theoden rised from his throne and walked over to Legolas. "How can you help us" Theoden asked, with one small glare. Legolas didn't seem intimidated to give any information King Theoden needed about him. "My name is Legolas, indeed I am prince of Mirkwood and I hold a weapon known as the Witchblade" Legolas said, which caused Theoden to back up a bit with a bit of shock on his face.

"So you have indeed heard of the Witchblade" Legolas said, lifting his arm up to reveal the small trinket on his wrist. "The Witchblade, yes. Gandalf told me about it. The temple it was placed in was thanks to the people of my village. How in the world did it wind up on a male" Theoden asked, examining the Witchblade on Legolas's wrist.

"That I'm not sure of King Theoden, but like your niece said I am willing to offer my services to aid Rohan from the orcs that invade this area" Legolas said, putting his wrist down.

"What makes you want to help out Rohan. We never even established any ally with Mirkwood nor do we even communicate with them" Theoden asked. "I do it out of my own mental benefit. It would be good to not keep a secret, plus it would benefit a kingdom such as yours" Legolas said, his hands back behind his back.

"Very well, I'll send a messanger to tell your father that your staying. Is there anything you wish for him to know" King Theoden asked him, politely.

"Tell him that I left the other behind to follow another band of orcs that were heading directly to your kingdom. I fought them off, but got severly injured in the long run. Your niece, Lady Eowyn found me and treated my injuries. I decided to reside here for a while to help you out with your orc problem and repay Lady Eowyn back. I don't wish for him to know that I bare the Witchblade" Legolas said.

"Very well, I'll see that he gets the message" King Theoden said, turning around with his hand behind his back. "Eowyn, can you please show Legolas up to his room" King Theoden asked Eowyn who got up from her kneeling position and bowed her head. "Yes, Uncle. Follow me Legolas" she said, making a small guesture for him to follow her up a spiral stair case. She reached a hallway and leaded Legolas to a door. She unlocked it with a ring of keys that she had hidden with in the sleeve of her dress and opened it up letting Legolas inside.

The room was filled with the necessesities Legolas needed. Though, the large bed that was big enough to fit two people on was quite much for him. There was one small skinny window that had a bit of light shining through it, a desk in case he needed some writing done, and a chest to fit his clothes or whatever he needed stored in it. He looked over back at Eowyn and gazed at her.

"Thank you" Legolas said, politely. Eowyn gave a small nod in return and spoke "Dinner should be done soon. We want you to come down with us" Eowyn said.

"I would love to join you all. Though not a lot of food for me thank you, one bite is enough to keep me full" Legolas said, putting a hand over his stomach with a small smile on his face.

Eowyn smiled back which caused Legolas to feel quite odd. She was beautiful when she smiled. It was kind, warm, and enlightening to see. "May I ask what Mirkwood is like" Eowyn asked, putting a hand on the door's frame.

"It's pretty bright there. Streams, trees, and very woodland. It's beautiful" Legolas said, walking closer to her. Eowyn looked away and instead focused on the doorway. The smile drifted from her face which made Legolas quite sad to see it go away.

"I wish it was that beautiful here, but the orcs keep ruining it. Cutting down the trees, blocking our water sources, killing and stealing people from our kingdom. It's awful" Eowyn said, as one small crystal tear shed on her face. Legolas got close enough to put a hand on her cheek and wipe the tear away with his thumb.

"Eowyn, the best you can do now is to give the kingdom hope. I see it in your eyes that you wish to help it and that bringing me is the best you can do. Though it's not the only thing you can do. Just give this kingdom hope and smile, cause your smile is possibly the best thing anyone has ever seen" Legolas said, with his hand still on her cheek. Eowyn sniffled a bit and then stopped.

"Yes, forgive me Legolas. I was just a bit upset about the thought of not bringing enough strength to my people. Thank you for giving me a bit of hope" Eowyn said, looking up at him with a smile. Legolas leaned down and kissed the middle of her forehead, with his hand behind her head and his fingers through her hair.

Legolas and Eowyn continued to talk for a bit about a few topics and even stories to one another. One to make the other laugh so hard, they had to hold their stomachs.

"So what was it that he said in Elvish to your father" Eowyn said, though chuckling a bit.

"Well like I said, Aragorn was still a beginner in Elvish and what he said to my father was 'Your son is a Dwarf who mounted a Hobbit' when he really meant to say was 'Greeting King Thranduil, it's a pleasure to see you" Legolas said, laughing. This caused Eowyn to laugh hard, leaning over to try and catch her breath. Legolas laughed with her and paused to watch her laugh. Her laughter was music to his ears and her white teeth were showing as she laughed. As soon as he saw her calm her laughter a bit, he had to make her laugh some more with his story about Aragorn messing up his Elvish tounge.

"Well my reaction was a swift punch to the jaw when he said that and I yelled Elvish curses as I did so, and so that's the story of how I became friends with Aragorn" Legolas said, ending it off with a sarcastic remark at the end. Eowyn laughed some more as her face turned a bright shade of red.

"I got one for you. Me and my brother Eomer were little. There was a small pond where we would go and fish, but some things a child shouldn't see cause in the pond were three females completely naked. I quickly ran off to avoid the sight, but my brother stayed behind and was quite shocked at what he saw and came back home with a busted lip and a black eye" Eowyn said, this caused Legolas to laugh along with her again.

"Prince Legolas, Lady Eowyn dinner is ready. You can come down now" said a man who peaked his head in the doorway. "We'll be right there in a minute Eomer" Eowyn said, still laughing. Eomer just looked at his sister confused and walked away.

"I'm glad that I get the chance to laugh again. I needed it" Eowyn said, slapping a hand on Legolas's knee and giving it a few pats. "Let's get going. Maybe you can tell the story to my father about Gimli seeing your blonde hair and thinking you were a girl" Eowyn said, standing up from the bed and walking towards the door, but kept looking over at him.

"Let's ah, not tell that one. I'm quite embarrassed by that story" Legolas said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Fine...I'll tell him instead" Eowyn said, playfully running out the door. Legolas paused a bit and chased after her. "Wait, come back here" Legolas said, though he couldn't help but laugh as he chased her down to the dining room hall.

* * *

Davina opened the door inside their small little hide out. Inside she saw, Edalene licking orc blood off her fingers. She seemed to be in her full Witchblade form and possibly in her own world of pleasure her Witchblade provided her. "Edalene, what's happened to you" Davina yelled over to her partner. "Pleasure...I need...more of it" she said, as she walked closer to Davina. The small stone on her Witchblade began to crack again, which Davina reacted to.

"Your blade...it's-" "Broken, I know, though I must have something of more importance than worrying about my blade cracking" Edalene said, interrupting Davina. She came closer to her and pinned her against the wall and began kissing her lips to a point where they could've bruised Davina's. She then pulled away and looked at Davina with a large smirk on her face. "No, it's not enough. As much as I longed for you Davina you're not enough" she said, crashing her fist against the stone walls until a large gap that lead to the outside world. Within one large flash she vanished from Davina's eye sight. Davina quickly ran to the large gap in the wall and looked outside and around for the sight of her partner, but didn't find her anywhere.

"What has become of Edalene" she gritted through her teeth and then ran out the door to talk to Saruman about it and be instructed with anything that she might need to do.

* * *

Legolas sat nervously at the table during dinner. He watched as Theoden, Eowyn, and Eomer laughed at the table at some of the tales Eowyn was telling her uncle and brother that Legolas told her. He just kept to himself and stayed quiet, though the amazement of how the family got along was indeed very intriging to him. His family never acted like that ever, especially at the dinner table. He would only exchange small chuckles from his family members and it was mostly just an elegant feast, but here it was a lot more enlightening. He snapped his head back up a bit when he heard Eowyn's voice spoke to him. "Legolas, are you alright? You seem quiet" she asked him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Oh forgive me, just a tad bit nervous around here, being the only elf here and everything. I didn't mean to come off as rude" Legolas replied back with a small nervous smile on his face. "You have no need to be nervous, Legolas. The only thing you have to be nervous about is Eowyn's cooking" Eomer said, insulting Eowyn in return got a snapping back in return.

"Shut your mouth, Eomer! My cooking isn't all that bad" Eowyn snapped at her brother, removing her hand off of Legolas's shoulder. Eomer leaned over and whispered over to Legolas, but it was loud enough for Eowyn to hear. "Even and elf's immortal body will die due to her cooking" Eomer whispered, chuckling as he did so. "That's not true, Legolas! Don't believe anything he says. He's just being immature right now" Eowyn said. Eomer sat back down in his seat and smirked.

"It's a brother's job to annoy their sister. We can't always get along" Eomer said, digging his knife into the steak that laid right in front of him. Eowyn leaned back in her seat and let out a small 'hmph' noise as she folded her arms. Legolas couldn't help, but chuckle at the small noise she made in his opinion sounded kind of cute. "Hey father, where's Theodred at? Is he going to get back soon?" Eomer asked, as he took a bite of his food.

"He's still defending the ford, though I'm not sure how long him and his men can withstand. He wishes to stay there over night again" Theoden said, quite a bit worried about his son. "I'm sure he'll be back, Uncle. He's a strong man" Eowyn said, trying to give Theoden just a bit hope. "I guess you're right" though it was hard to believe the words that came from the king's lips. Legolas looked worriedly at King Theoden and thought to himself how hard it must be to be seperated from his son at such harsh times, then thougth to himself about his own father and how he must deeply miss him. Though at the same time he thought the only reason why King Thranduil would want him back was to have the next heir to Mirkwood back to take his place. He ate the small roll placed in front of him instead of eating anything bit and looked over at Eowyn who was eating her food gracefully, possibly to not give herself a bad reputation in front of an elf and smiled at the small streak of meat juice that leaked from the side of her mouth.

"Is there somethign wrong Legolas?" she said, looking over at him. He pointed to his face and said "You got a little ah..." and watched as she tried to find what was on her face. He couldn't help, but stifle his chuckle and instead reached over himself to wipe it off her face with his thumb. He felt as the tip of his thumb touched the edge of her lips and then his heart was pounding. God, it seemed like he was 7,000 years old again, a teenager who would get nervous around a beautiful girl. He thought he got over that stage long ago, but I guess it's still with him. "Thank you, Legoals" she said, with a warm smile on her face. She lifted her sleeve up to wipe off any he might have missed and went back to eating the food in front of her.

* * *

Davina bursted into Saruman's chambers, without a single knock or any agreement to walk in. "Master Saruman, somethings wrong with Edalene she's-" Davina began, but she was cut off my Saruma who was staring out the window at the night sky before him. "Out of control. It was bound to happen sooner or later" Saruman said, turning around to face Davina.

"Master?" she asked, with a confused look on her face. "Let me explain. I believe I told you that those blades you hold are only copies. Well, not entirely copies. An exact copy would be every single thing the original Witchblade is" Saruman said, taking a few steps towards her and stopping as soon as he was only one foot apart from her. "Yes, they only give us the image and strength of the Witchblade" Davina said, holding her arm up that held the bracelet that would show off her Witchblade form.

"Well a long time ago a woman around your age owned the Witchblade. I got into a fight with her and easily got some of the Witchblade's DNA on my staff. With this and black magic, I was able to make a weapon simular to the Witchblade, however there were some flaws with the copies of the Witchblade. Right now Edalene's Witchblade is breaking down, it's conusiming her and when you're in your Witchblade form it's a form of ectasy when fighting, a sexual rush. As soon as the Witchblade consumes her, she will be looking around and searching for someone to fill her pleasure" Saruman said, looking at Davina who gasped in return.

* * *

Edalene panted heavily as she began to thrust in her Witchblade form. She was on her knees, moaning loudly. She didn't pay no mind to the large group of bodies that surronded her and instead paid attention to her dying need of wanting to feed that sexual aggrivation. She got up off the dead male's body before her and panted, her tounge hanged out and she began to walk away. She felt the pain of the witchblade shoot up her body and she held it tightly. "No, it's not enough. It'll never be enough until I can find someone that can satisfy me" Edalene said, holding her arm close to her body. Then an image of Legolas popped into her brain, him in his Witchblade form with his sadistic smirk, soft moans as he injured her, and his bare chest. "Yes...only he can satisfy me. I will get you, Legolas" she said and with that hopped away from the dead bodies, leaving them to rot or leaving them for someone else to find.

* * *

A/N: GAH SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THIS SPELL CHECK! IT WONT WORK! *eats mah spell check*. So yeah, my spell check is busted and I don't know why. If I use spell check then it wont' save any of my work and then I'm screwed. I know this chapter is lame, but I'm freaking tired, plus I'm trying to slow it down a bit. Slow down the LegolasXEowyn relationship and slowdown to the point with Sauroun and the ring. You'll see more of it in the next chapter.

What will Edalene do?

How will Legolas stop her?

Will his father ever know about Legolas and the Witchblade?

All that and more will be answered in the next chapter :D


	5. MESSAGE!

Hey guys, quick question cause I tried looking for Chapter 4 where Legolas turns into the Witchblade and meets Eowyn, unfortunatly I can't find it. I swore I published it on here and now I can't seem to find it, now there's this huge plot hole as to how the hell Eowyn met Legolas in the first place. Forgive me for this for it was my own dumb mistake. I will try and rewrite it and post it up again. Once again, i'm terribly sorry for my own dumb ass mistake and I'm right now punching myself in the gut for it.


End file.
